


Grey Sky

by Yulaty



Series: A Moment of Jark [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bromance, Fluffy, M/M, RPF
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty





	

เป็นสีคราม ตรงขอบฟ้าเป็นสีฟ้าอ่อน ก้อนเมฆสีขาว และแสงแดดสีโทนร้อนออกทางชมพูนิด ๆ ดูเข้ากันได้ดีอย่างน่าประหลาด

 

ฝนตก  
ท้องฟ้าสีครามเปลี่ยนสีกลายเป็นท้องฟ้าสีเทา อุณหภูมิต่ำลงจนหายใจออกเป็นควันสีขาวเบาบางและหายไปในเวลาไม่กี่วินาที

 

แจ็คสัน หวังกำลังมองหน้าต่างด้วยความหงุดหงิดเล็กน้อยถึงปานกลาง เขาอยากออกไปมินิมาร์ท… แต่ตอนนี้ฝนตกและเขาอยู่ในห้องพักแค่สองคนกับมาร์ค ต้วน อยู่ด้วยกันสองคนแบบไม่มีคำพูดอะไรเลย แต่เพราะเป็นมาร์คเขาถึงอยู่ได้ และรู้สึกไม่อยากไปไหนแล้วในตอนนี้

 

 

ว่ากันว่าคนเราทนความเงียบไม่ได้นานเพราะความเงียบที่มากเกินไปจะทำให้ประสาทหลอนได้ และตอนนี้ความเงียบภายในห้องก็กำลังทำให้แจ็คสันคิดนู่นนี่ไปเรื่อยตั้งแต่หมวกสแนปแบ็คใบใหม่ไปจนถึงการเปรียบเทียบคนที่หายใจอยู่ร่วมห้องกับท้องฟ้า

 

ท้องฟ้าและก้อนเมฆไม่เคยเหมือนเดิม เป็นศิลปะที่เปลี่ยนแปลงไปในทุก ๆ วัน แต่ถึงกระนั้นสีพื้นฐานของท้องฟ้าก็ยังเป็นสีฟ้า แม้ว่าบางครั้งจะถูกระบายทับด้วยสีเทา อย่างเช่นเวลานี้ที่มีฝนตก แต่ฟ้าหลังฝนก็ยังกลับมาเป็นสีฟ้าสดใสได้เหมือนเดิม ไม่ได้มืดหม่นไปตลอด

มาร์ค ต้วนเป็นเหมือนท้องฟ้า  
หากจะให้แจกแจงโดยละเอียดเขาคงทำไม่ได้ แต่ในความรู้สึกของเขามันบอกว่ามาร์คเป็นเหมือนท้องฟ้า

 

 

ความจริงข้อหนึ่งของแจ็คสัน หวัง : เขาชอบท้องฟ้า โดยเฉพาะท้องฟ้าสีเทาจะชอบมากเป็นพิเศษ

 

 

มีคนทนอยู่ในห้องที่เงียบที่สุดในโลกได้แค่ 45 นาที  
แต่นี่ไม่ใช่ห้องที่เงียบที่สุดในโลก แจ็คสันเลยทนได้นานกว่านั้นนิดหน่อยคือประมาณสองชั่วโมงเศษ ๆ

 

 

ฝนนี่ก็ไม่หยุดตกสักที

 

พี่มาร์คก็ไม่หันมาสนใจเขาสักที

 

แจ็คสันเบ้ปาก มองคนตรงหน้านอนจ้องโน้ตบุ๊คที่กำลังเล่นภาพยนตร์เรื่องอะไรสักอย่างที่เขาไม่อยากใส่ใจแล้วก็เอื้อมมือไปดึงหูฟังข้างนึงของมาร์คออก เป็นจังหวะเดียวกับที่บนจอนั่นขึ้นเครดิตยาวเหยียด บังเอิญดีจริง

 

“พี่”

 

ชายตรงหน้าเขาไม่ได้ตอบ แค่หันหน้างง ๆ มาหาแล้วก็ขมวดคิ้ว

 

“พี่มาร์ค คุยกัน”

 

“ง่วง” มาร์คตอบกลับมาด้วยคำคำเดียวซึ่งไม่เกี่ยวอะไรกับคำพูดของเขาเลย พูดแค่นั้นแล้วก็หยิบหมอนใบเล็กที่อยู่ใกล้มือมาวางข้าง ๆ เขาและล้มตัวลงนอน

 

 

“พี่”

 

เขาเริ่มต้นชวนมาร์คคุยด้วยคำนี้อีกครั้ง

 

“พี่ นอนตักผมมั้ย”

 

มาร์คไม่ได้ลืมตาขึ้นมาและไม่ได้ใช้เสียงในการให้คำตอบกับเขา แต่มาร์คขยับตัวเล็กน้อยและย้ายหัวของตัวเองมาวางบนตักเขาและดึงหมอนใบนั้นไปกอดแทน

 

เวลาผ่านไปราวสิบห้านาที เขาคิดว่าอีกฝ่ายคงหลับสนิทแล้ว

 

ยิ่งเงียบมากเท่าไรก็ยิ่งได้ยินมากเท่านั้น คือประโยคหนึ่งจากบทความที่เขาเคยอ่านผ่านตาบนอินเตอร์เน็ต แจ็คสันคิดว่าเขาเข้าใจประโยคนี้แล้ว

ก็ตอนนี้เขากำลังได้ยินเสียงหัวใจตัวเองเต้นในจังหวะที่เปลี่ยนไป แน่นอนที่สุดว่ามันไม่ได้สั่นเพราะอากาศเย็น สาเหตุที่จังหวะการเต้นของหัวใจของเขาเปลี่ยนไปน่ะนอนอยู่บนตักเขานี่

 

 

ความลับข้อหนึ่งของแจ็คสัน หวัง : เขาชอบมาร์ค ต้วน

 

 

ฝนสาดเทลงมา ตกหนัก ซาลง ตกหนักอีกครั้ง ค่อย ๆ ซา ทำท่าจะตกอีกครั้ง ซาลง เหลือแค่เสียงเปาะแปะกับกลิ่นดินที่ลอยตามลมฝนมา วนลูปซ้ำ

 

ตอนนี้แจ็คสันกำลังหิวและเริ่มจะเกลียดท้องฟ้าสีเทานี่ขึ้นมาหน่อย ๆ

 

“หิวแล้ว พี่มาร์ค ตื่นนน” เขาบ่นพึมพำเสียงงอแงขณะที่วางมือลงนาบแก้มของคนที่กำลังหลับสบาย เจ้าของชื่อนั้นไม่ได้ตื่นตามที่เขาคิดขอให้เป็นแต่กลับขยับซุกเข้าหาไออุ่นจากร่างของเขาแทน

 

“พี่มาร์คคค…”

“รู้แล้ว…” ในที่สุดก็ตื่นสักที แต่มาร์คก็ยังไม่ยอมลุก นอนนิ่งประมาณห้านาทีได้แล้วถึงยันตัวขึ้นนั่งพิงเขา ขยี้ตาแล้วหยิบโทรศัพท์ขึ้นมาดูเวลา

 

“พี่ ผมหิว”

“อือ ไปหาอะไรกินกัน”

 

ว่าแล้วก็คว้ากระเป๋าตังค์กับร่มไปคนละคัน เดินไปมินิมาร์ทแล้วมาร์คก็ยืนเลือกอาหาร ท่าทางใช้ความคิดต่างจากเขาที่อยากกินอะไรก็กวาดลงตะกร้าแล้วรีบไปจ่าย รอไม่นานนักอีกฝ่ายก็เดินตามเขาออกมา

 

 

“พี่ ผมชอบท้องฟ้าวันนี้จัง” เขาเป็นฝ่ายชวนคุยอีกแล้ว ช่วยไม่ได้ ก็วันนี้มาร์คพูดจาน้อยกว่าปกตินี่นา

“หืม…”

“พี่ดูตรงนั้น ๆๆ” เขายกมือชี้ “เหมือนน้ำหกใส่กระดาษที่ระบายสีเหลือง ๆ ส้ม ๆ ไว้ ตรงเส้นตัดตรงนั้นน่ะ เหมือนสีครามมันกำลังค่อย ๆ ซึมเลย แล้วในที่สุดก็จะกลืนไปทั้งหมด พี่ว่ามะ?”

“ก็พอรู้นะว่านายเพ้อเจ้อ แต่ไม่คิดว่าจะเป็นขนาดนี้” พูดแล้วก็อมยิ้มขำ ๆ พลางส่ายหัวเบา ๆ

“พี่ไม่คิดอย่างนั้นเหรอ”

“แค่คิดว่าตัดกันสวยดี”

“มันออกจะลึกซึ้ง…”

“นายเพ้อเจ้อ แจ็คสัน” ว่าแล้วก็เอื้อมมือมาเคาะหน้าผากแล้วรีบเดินนำไปโดยไม่สนใจเขาที่ยืนบ่นตามหลังเลยสักนิด

 

 

พี่มาร์คนี่น้า… เดินหนีไปก่อนอย่างนี้ก็อดฟังอะไรดี ๆ เลยน่ะสิ

 

 

แจ็คสันว่าเขาจะขอแก้ไขความจริงข้อหนึ่งของเขาสักหน่อย

 

แจ็คสัน หวังชอบท้องฟ้า โดยเฉพาะท้องฟ้าสีเทาจะชอบมากเป็นพิเศษ  
แจ็คสัน หวังชอบท้องฟ้าสีเทา โดยเฉพาะในตอนที่อยู่กับมาร์ค ต้วนจะชอบมากเป็นพิเศษ


End file.
